


My Mind Is Made Up

by Duchess_Of_York



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, More bad stuff, NSFW, Octatony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_York/pseuds/Duchess_Of_York
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian insists that he only likes women, but Antony knows otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind Is Made Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing more Octatony smut. I honestly don't know what I'm doing with my life. Also, this was proofread very roughly, so there may be typos/grammar problems. This was also written at the request of a friend.
> 
> This may be the last Octatony/smut thing I'll write for a while. I don't want to be known as that weird person who only writes Octatony smut.

“I only like women,” Octavian tried to explain.

Antony looked up from where he was sitting. “That’s not what you said a while ago.”

“Well, things have changed. I am a Caesar, and I need to act like one.”

“Does this mean we can’t be together anymore?”

“Yes.”

“Why not?”

“I told you. I only like women.”

Antony stood up and stared at him for a minute, dumbfounded. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Octavian wasn’t sure. He liked women, but he also liked Antony. However, he knew he couldn’t keep this lifestyle up forever.

Antony raised an eyebrow, amused. “I bet I can change your mind.”

Octavian backed away, “My mind is already made up. You couldn’t change it even if you tried.”

Antony stepped closer to Octavian, wrapping his arms around him and placing his hands against his back so he couldn’t get away. “Oh, really?” They were so close now. Antony could see Octavian’s eyes dilate.

Antony’s lips met his; softly, romantically, as if he was kissing him for the first time. Octavian turned his head, breaking the kiss. He tried to back away again, “No. I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I only. Like. Women,” he reiterated, sternly.

“I don’t believe that,” Octavian could feel Antony’s smile as he felt Antony’s lips being pressed against his once again. Octavian knew he should break away and put a stop to this, but he couldn’t. He closed his eyes, feeling himself melt into the kiss. He felt Antony’s hands moving from his back up to his shoulders and then back down to his hips.

“A-Antony,” Octavian whispered between kisses, “We should stop.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Octavian hated to admit it, but he didn’t want to, either. He felt Antony tugging at his clothes. He knew what Antony wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he should give it to him.

Octavian finally gave into temptation, allowing Antony to pull off his clothes. Antony pushed Octavian back until his legs brushed up against the bed. He allowed himself to fall back, landing on the bed’s messy, unmade sheets.

Antony was on top of him now, kissing him passionately. Octavian broke the kiss once again. “Wait.”

“What is it, now?” Antony asked, impatiently.

“You’re wearing too much.”

Antony laughed before stepping back and taking off his clothes. “Better?”

“Much better,” Octavian sat up, putting a hand behind Antony’s neck and pulling Antony on top of him again.

Antony kissed Octavian roughly, running his fingers through his hair. He kissed his lips, then his cheek, then his neck. Octavian moaned in pleasure as Antony kissed the sweet spot on his neck. Somehow, he always knew where it was. Antony’s kisses continued downward. He stopped at his nipples, licking and teasing them lightly, savoring the way Octavian whimpered.

Antony left a long line of kisses, from Octavian’s chest all the way to the base of his hardened cock. He smirked as Octavian helplessly spread his legs.

Octavian entwined his fingers in Antony’s curly hair as Antony took his cock into his mouth. He felt Antony’s tongue swirl around him, and he felt Antony begin to _suck_ …

His breath hitched as he bucked his hips forward, unable to control himself any longer. “Oh, gods-“ he was so near release, he could almost feel it. Of course, it was then that Antony released his cock. “ _Antony_ ,” he whined.

“Turn over,” Antony demanded. Octavian turned over onto his stomach. It wasn’t long before he felt Antony’s fingers being pressed into him. He buried his face in one of the pillows, stifling a loud moan.

“Wait, I changed my mind,” Antony stated as he removed his fingers. “Turn over again.” Octavian did so, turning over onto his back. “Good. I want to see you.”

Antony grabbed Octavian’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He watched as Octavian closed his eyes, giving a little grunt as Antony entered him.  Antony couldn’t tell if it was in pain or pleasure. He leaned down and kissed Octavian on the lips before beginning to move, slowly at first, listening to the way Octavian whimpered and moaned which each thrust.

Octavian opened his eyes, staring directly into Antony’s. It wasn’t often that Antony and Octavian did it face-to-face. Antony quite like it. Octavian looked so desperate, his pleading blue eyes begging for more.

Antony felt Octavian clawing at his back as he began to thrust harder into him. “Antony- Antony- Yes!- Antony!” Octavian huffed as Antony hit an especially sensitive spot inside him. Octavian was close, but Antony was even closer. He felt himself coming, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to pound into Octavian. He wrapped his hand around Octavian’s cock and stroked it, desperate to bring him off. Octavian screwed his eyes shut as he came, letting out a load moan of pleasure.

Antony fell on the bed beside Octavian. They lied there together for a while, shuddering and gasping for breath, before Antony looked at Octavian, “So, do you still only like women?” He smirked.

Octavian's face turned a bright red before he turned over and pulled the covers over himself. “Ask me again tomorrow.”


End file.
